pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana University
|undergrad = 88,067 university-wide |postgrad = 17,651 university-wide< |faculty = 8,685 university-wide |campus = across 9 campuses |free_label = |free = |colors = cream and crimson |website = www.indiana.edu |logo = }} Indiana University is a multi-campus public university system in the state of Indiana, United States. Indiana University has a combined student body of more than 100,000 students, including approximately 42,000 students enrolled at the Indiana University Bloomington campus and approximately 37,000 students enrolled at the Indiana University – Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI) campus. Campuses The "core campuses" of the Indiana University are located in Bloomington and Indianapolis.Campuses: Indiana University *Indiana University Bloomington (IU Bloomington) is the flagship campus of Indiana University.About IU: Indiana University Bloomington The Bloomington campus is home to numerous Indiana University schools, including the IU Jacobs School of Music,the IU School of Informatics and Computing, the IU Kelley School of Business, the IU School of Public and Environmental Affairs, the IU Maurer School of Law, the IU School of Library and Information Science, and the IU School of Education.Schools: Indiana University Bloomington *Indiana University – Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI) is Indiana's premier urban campus.About IUPUI: Indiana University – Purdue University Indianapolis The campus is operated in cooperation with Purdue University, but is administered by Indiana University. Located in downtown Indianapolis, the IUPUI campus hosts numerous Indiana University schools, including the IU School of Medicine, the IU School of Health and Rehabilitation Sciences, the IU School of Dentistry, and the IU School of Law – Indianapolis.Schools: Indiana University – Purdue University Indianapolis In addition to its two core campuses, Indiana University comprises seven smaller campuses spread throughout Indiana. *Indiana University East (IU East) is located in Richmond, Indiana. *Indiana University Kokomo (IU Kokomo) is located in Kokomo, Indiana. *Indiana University Northwest (IU Northwest) is located in Gary, Indiana. *Indiana University South Bend (IU South Bend) is which is located in South Bend, Indiana. *Indiana University Southeast (IU Southeast) is located in New Albany, Indiana. *Indiana University – Purdue University Columbus (IUPU Columbus) is located in Columbus, Indiana. *Indiana University – Purdue University Fort Wayne (IPFW) is located in Fort Wayne, Indiana. IPFW is operated in cooperation with, and is administered by, Purdue University. Endowment According to the National Association of College and University Business Officers (NACUBO), the value of the Indiana University endowment ranks 11th in the nation among public universities at over $1.2 billion. Upstate rival Purdue University ranked 9th at over $1.4 billion. Awards Indiana University has three medals to recognize individuals. *The University Medal, the only IU medal that requires approval from the Board of Trustees, was created in 1982 by then IU President John W. Ryan and is the highest award bestowed by the University. It honors individuals for singular or noteworthy contributions, including service to the university and achievement in arts, letters, science and law. The first recipient was Thomas T. Solley, former director of the IU Art Museum. *President's Medal for Excellence, a reproduction in fine silver of the symbolic jewel of office worn by the president at ceremonial occasions, is rich in meaning. The first recipients were member of the Beaux Arts Trio on September 20, 1985. It honors individuals for distinction in public service, service to Indiana University, achievement in a profession, and/or extraordinary merit and achievement in the arts, humanities, science, education, and industry. *Thomas Hart Benton Mural Medallion "recognizes individuals who are shining examples of the values of IU and the universal academic community." President Ryan was the first to award this honor. It was first awarded to the president of Nanjing University on July 21, 1986. It honors individuals for distinction in public office or service, a significant relationship to Indiana University or Indiana, significant service to IU programs, students, or faculty, significant contribution to research or support for research. Indiana University has a number of ways to recognize the accomplishments of faculty. *Distinguished Professorships - Indiana University's most prestigious academic appointment *University Distinguished Teaching Awards - recognizing "shining examples of dedication and excellence" *Thomas Ehrlich Award for Excellence in Service Learning - recognizing excellence in service learning. The recipient is also the IU nominee for the national Campus Compact Thomas Ehrlich Award for Service Learning. References External links *IU campuses official web site Category:Educational institutions established in 1820 Category:Universities and colleges in Indiana Category:Indiana University Category:Oak Ridge Associated Universities Category:Public university systems in the United States